scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Miraculous: Tales of Connie Maheswaran and Steven Universe (a.k.a Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir)
Uranimated18's TV-spoof of "Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir". Cast * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug - Alex (Totally Spies!) * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir - Winston Steinburger (Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong) * Tikki - Hazel (Little Charmers) * Plagg - Zak Saturday (The Secret Saturdays) * Hawk Moth - Vlad (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) * Nooroo - Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) * Alya Cesaire/Rena Rouge - Sally Bollywood (Sally Bollywood: Super Detective) * Chloe Bourgeois/Queen Bee - Pam the Destroyer (Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong) * Officer Roger - Hawkodile (Unikitty!) * Nino Lahiffe/Carapace - Chuck McFarlane (Chuck's Choice) * Master Fu - Uncle Grandpa * Trixx - Lennon (Little Big Awesome) * Pollen - Akiko (Wishfart) * Wayzz - Luc (Looped) * Nathalie/Mayura - Miss Moon * Duusu - Pepper Clark (Littlest Pet Shop) * Rose - Anna Banana (Rainbow Rangers) * Juleka - Abby Hatcher * Alix/Bunnix - Music (Kuu Kuu Harajuku) * Max/Pegase - Tommy Turnbull (Robotboy) * Markov - Robotboy * Mylene - Star Butterfly (Star vs. The Forces of Evil) * Nathaniel - Mikey Munroe (Bunsen is a Beast) * Ivan - Marco Diaz (Star vs. The Forces of Evil) * Kim/Roi Singe - Donnie (3 Amigonauts) * Sabrina - Rita (PINY Institute of New York) * Ms. Mendeleiev - Nora Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) * Kagami - Kiki (Fresh Beat Band of Spies) * Luka/Viperion - Corey Riffin (Grojband) * Fluff - Diana Lombard (Martin Mystery) * Ms. Bustier - Frankie Pamplemouse (The ZhuZhus) * Sass - Gumball (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Kaalki - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) * Xuupu - Boots (Dora The Explorer) * Chris - Manny Rivera/El Tigre (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) TV Show used * Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir Clips used * Totally Spies! * Totally Spies: The Movie * Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong * Little Charmers * The Secret Saturdays * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * The Fairly OddParents * Sally Bollywood: Super Detective * Unikitty! * Chuck's Choice * Uncle Grandpa * Little Big Awesome * Wishfart * Looped * Miss Moon * Littlest Pet Shop * Rainbow Rangers * Abby Hatcher * Kuu Kuu Harajuku * Robotboy * Star vs. The Forces of Evil * Bunsen is a Beast * PINY Institute of New York * My Life as a Teenage Robot * Fresh Beat Band of Spies * Grojband * Martin Mystery * The Amazing World of Gumball * My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic * My Little Pony: Rainbow Roadtrip * Dora The Explorer Gallery TotallySpies-character_large_332x363_alex.jpg|Alex as Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug Winston Steinburger Profile Photo.png|Winston Steinburger as Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir Hazel.png|Hazel as Tikki Secret-saturdays-character-zak.png|Zak Saturday as Plagg Vlad.png|Vlad as Hawk Moth Timmy-turner.jpg|Timmy Turner as Nooroo Sally Bollywood.png.jpg|Sally Bollywood as Alya Cesaire/Rena Rouge Pam the Destroyer.png|Pam the Destroyer as Chloe Bourgeois/Queen Bee Hawkodile.png.jpg|Cyborg as Officer Roger Chuck McFarlane.png|Chuck McFarlane as Nino Lahiffe/Carapace Uncle Grandpa.png|Uncle Grandpa as Master Fu Lennon.png|Lennon as Trixx Akiko.png|Akiko as Pollen Luc.png|Luc as Wayzz Miss Moon.png|Miss Moon as Nathalie/Mayura Pepper clark s eye shadows by pinkiepieparties-d6hudea.png|Pepper Clark as Duusu Annabanana.png|Anna Banana as Rose Abby Hatcher.png|Abby Hatcher as Juleka Kuu Kuu Harajuku Music Promo Art.png|Music as Alix/Bunnix Tommy Turnbull.png|Tommy Turnbull as Max/Pegase Robotboy-327704l.jpg|Robotboy as Markov Star fist pumping.png|Star Butterfly as Mylene Mikey.png|Mikey as Nathaniel Marco Diaz.png|Marco Diaz as Ivan Screenshot 20190227 231247.png|Donnie as Kim/Roi Singe Rita_Render.png|Rita as Sabrina Nora Wakeman.png|Nora Wakeman as Ms. Mendeleiev Kiki.png|Kiki as Kagami Corey Riffin.png|Corey Riffin as Luka/Viperion Diana.jpg|Diana Lombard as Fluff Category:Uranimated18 Category:Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir TV Spoofs Category:V.Smile Network Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Teletoon and YTV Spoofs